


Afterwards

by MaK



Category: Grojband
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey and Larry both have obligations to make things work. Mainly, coming to each other's shows, no matter how terrible they find each other's music. However, there's other games and antics the two have to make it that much more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

"Why do you always hide from me while I'm playing?" Corey asked, grinning smugly. His smaller friend was up against the wall, trapped partially by the guitarist's bigger frame and elbows at the side of his head.

Glaring, Larry told him, "You know I don't like coming to your cruddy shows. Your music stinks and I hate hearing it." He wasn't trying to runaway from his position, but the redhead threw the occasional look around to make sure no one was coming. An appearance was unlikely - it was nearly three in the morning and Grojband's show had ended an hour ago - but being caught with Corey wasn't something the bassist wanted to risk. 

He rolled his eyes, "You don't have to come."

They looked at each other, slightly tense at the comment. They couldn't label themselves as boyfriends and really didn't want to, but they still wanted to be something together. It was sort of an obligation to come to each other's shows. They both got to put up with music they thought was annoying and, afterwards, got to see each other. To do what was always in question; whether they ended up fighting, brawling, kissing, or grinding against each other was never predictable. Regardless, coming to the performance was necessary to make things work.

Tonight, Corey hoped, would be physical and not so wordy. Playing a game of Find Waldo was something they did unspoken and if they managed to catch the other in the crowd, some kind of reward was given. If there were rules, they weren't mentioned. Again, it was unpredictable if the other was going to be pissed or happy about being sighted.

"Yeah, I do," Larry finally retorted. "And so do you."

The guitarist nodded his head and gave a short hum of acknowledgement, deciding that just banter wasn't going to work. Even in the nights they did end up against each other, the redhead had a knack for being unnecessarily wordy and it wasn't that cute of a trait. Making the deciding move of the night, Corey leaned down and hinted at what might take place next, but gave Larry time to choose what happened.

Luckily, the redhead met him in the middle. As usual, he moved in too fast and the kiss was more uncomfortable than it was enjoyable. This was one thing that was predictable; their more physical moments were planned to be terrible for the other. Accidentally stomping on the other's foot or biting too hard on skin were the most common, but each of them had their own tricks to make the other unhappy and aggravated.

The easiest way to get Larry upset was to actually make it satisfying. This tactic was discovered early on and was used more often than not. Instead of continuing the rough kiss, Corey pulled away and moved in again, this time leaving soft, quick kisses. A kick to the shin was the response and it took great effort not to grab his leg, but the guitarist kept up his antics. The pecks got slower and Larry grabbed the boy's jacket, tugging on it roughly. Their foreheads butted and Corey pulled away, trying to ignore the throb in his leg and now in his head.

"I hope that was worth it," he commented, shoving his fist into Larry's shoulder. 

Just slightly harder, he punched Corey's side. "Yeah, it was."

This time, Larry went in for the kiss. Instead of a smooth start, he immediately bit the other boy's bottom lip and pulled on his shirt collar, not letting him back away. In retaliation, Corey pushed further into it and knocked the boy's head against the wall, effectively gaining control over the situation. There wasn't enough effort to really hurt him, but Larry was dazed and allowed the taller boy's rough kisses to go to his neck.

"That hurt," he mumbled, hands still on Corey's shirt collar. The bites on his neck were beginning to hurt as well, but in a good way. The guitarist hummed against his skin and Larry huffed, unhappy but thrilled with the sensation. Corey smirked, always satisfied in these moments of hesitation. The redhead tried to figure out how he was feeling - the kisses and bites felt awesome, but due to the giver of them he was apprehensive to enjoy them. Corey's affections were toxic and felt acidic and Larry had to reason if he wanted to go with it or continue to be a bother. 

He let out another huff as the guitarist's hands crept up his shirt, traveling back down with his nails dragging against his sides. Everything that burned felt far better than the sweet kisses he was trying to give earlier. With red lines forming over his skin, Larry also chose for tonight to be more than just angry words and brief make outs.

The favor was returned and the bassist set his hands against Corey's back, sufficiently scratching it up. The boy seethed through his teeth in pain. He pressed his hips against the shorter boy's, pinning him and leaving his neck to give him a frown. "Calm the hell down." He whispered, "It feels like you're trying to tear my back to shreds."

"Maybe I am?" Larry questioned, giving a smirk as his hands trailed down once more. Doubtlessly, those lines would be there tomorrow, but so would the red marks on the redhead's neck. 

"I'll tear your ass to shreds." The guitarist offered.

He cringed and removed his hands, letting Corey's jacket fall back down. "Ew, no," Larry blushed just a bit and shook his head furiously. "That is not a thing that is happening - like, ever." He gave the guitarist a pointed glare, folding his arms.

Corey exhaled loudly, "Obviously." 

Before the redhead could give a reply, he left a big kiss on his lips and bit lightly. Sighing through his nose and tilting his head more to the side, Larry opened his mouth slightly and gave the guitarist what he wanted. His hands trailed to his chest and Corey grounded his hips against his, eliciting an irritated grunt from the shorter boy. Larry bit the guitarist's tongue and reveled in the noise he got in return. 

It carried on for a few more minutes - occasional grinds against one another and harsh kissing, but eventually the bassist pushed him away and wiped his mouth. "I'm going home," he mumbled, tugging his own jacket lower down his waist and hastily moving away from the guitarist.

"Love you, babe," Corey shouted, snickering at the glare that met his eyes. It was nearing four in the morning and the cold air was sobering, with the short boy's heat not there to distract him. He looked around the street and started his own walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual hate-love??? idk


End file.
